Dajh Katzroy
|race=Human |gender=Male |height=117 cm |ffxiii type=npc |xiii2 type=npc |lr type=npc |designer=Nao Ikeda |japaneseva=Shotaro Uzawa |englishva=Connor Villard }} Dajh Katzroy 'kæt͡s.ɹɔɪ is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIII. He is the son of Sazh Katzroy and the motivation to his actions. Dajh lost his mother when he was only three years old and since then, Sazh has taken care of him as a single parent. Datalog Dajh is Sazh's only child. His mother passed away three years ago, but instead of being miserable, he bravely comforts his grieving father. During the incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant, Dajh is made into Sanctum l'Cie with the ability to sense power of Pulse origin. Although he discovers the fal'Cie in Bodhum, his true Focus—capturing Pulse l'Cie—is learned when he is reunited with his father and turns to crystal. Profile Appearance Dajh wears a set of dusky pink dungarees over a light blue and green zipped jacket and trousers, with a white polo-neck underneath. His dungarees have several stitching and pocket details, as well as four blue and gold appliqués, with various symbols; one reads 'CHOK' in Cocoon script. Dajh's right hand—bearing his Cocoon l'Cie brand—is bandaged, and he wears a pair of tan leather shoes on his feet. Personality At only six years old , Dajh is naive and innocent, with an unconditional love for his father. Dajh's favorite animals are chocobos; his dream being to see them with his father at the park in Nautilus. Throughout his treatment under PSICOM, Dajh remains bright and friendly, prompting Colonel Jihl Nabaat to commend Sazh for his son's good behavior and outgoing personality. Story Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Dajh begged his father to see a fal'Cie, so Sazh took him to see the Kujata at the Euride Gorge power plant. When Sazh went to the gift shop to buy the Chocobo Chick as a present for Dajh, Dajh was overcome with curiosity, and wandered inside the plant alone. Dajh stumbled across Pulse l'Cie Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang, who were preparing to attack Kujata. Sensing the danger, Kujata awoke and branded the nearest human as his protector and Dajh became a Cocoon l'Cie as Vanille and Fang escaped. Sazh found Dajh lying unconscious before the fal'Cie, with a Cocoon branding on his right hand. With the plant declared "an official state of emergency," Dajh was then taken into PSICOM custody and monitored, with the proceedings overseen by Colonel Jihl Nabaat. They ran a series of tests to determine Dajh's condition and powers, as Dajh innocently played in a supervised room with Lieutenant Yaag Rosch. Sazh was told Dajh would be under supervision for an indeterminable amount of time, but when Dajh requested to see the annual Bodhum fireworks, Nabaat authorized the trip in hopes of finding some answers. As their vehicle drew into the seaside city and past the Bodhum ruins, Dajh shrank back in fear as he sensed the Pulse fal'Cie Anima nearby. Nabaat realized the boy's l'Cie power was to detect Pulsian beings, and dispatched a team to excavate the local Pulse Vestige. Dajh went on to watch the fireworks with his father, wishing for Sazh's happiness at the climax of the show. On the way back to the supervising facility, they drove past Snow Villiers and Serah Farron being pursued by PSICOM towards the Vestige. Dajh sensed Serah—a Pulse l'Cie—being engulfed by the ruins after she jumped off their airbike. Pleased with Dajh's abilities, Nabaat placed him back under monitoring. Distraught at the prospect of Dajh's Focus remaining undefined, Sazh left Dajh under Nabaat's care under the pretense of buying him a present in Palumpolum, before heading to the Pulse Vestige in hopes of completing his son's Focus. Final Fantasy XIII When Sazh is branded a Pulse l'Cie by Anima, Dajh remains in PSICOM custody. His powers sensing Pulsian presence in Nautilus, he requests to go to the resort. Knowing Sazh and Vanille are l'Cie fugitives on the loose, Nabaat takes Dajh and a troop of soldiers to the City of Dreams where Dajh is reunited with his father outside of Fiendlord's Keep. The reunion is cut short as finding Pulse l'Cie was the boy's Focus, and he is promptly crystallized. Nabaat reveals Vanille is to blame for Dajh becoming a l'Cie. She flees and Nabaat sends Sazh after her, with the presumption the two l'Cie would duel. When this doesn't work out they are arrested, and Nabaat taunts Sazh further by telling him of the Sanctum's plan to place Dajh's crystal in Eden as a memorial for "the tragic hero who saved Cocoon." As Sazh and the other Pulse l'Cie fight their way to the fal'Cie Orphan who sustains Cocoon, the fal'Cie Barthandelus in his guise as Primarch Galenth Dysley shatters an illusion of Dajh's crystal to break their spirits, but Sazh knows the crystal was an imitation. After Orphan is destroyed and Vanille and Fang sacrifice themselves to keep Cocoon from crashing onto Gran Pulse, Dajh is restored and reunites with his father. Final Fantasy XIII-2 It is revealed that Dajh was awaken from his crystal stasis by the goddess Etro. When Dajh was with Sazh and the Chocobo Chick aboard his father's airship, he awakes noting strange things happening outside. The Historia Crux opens and splits him up from his father, and he ends up somewhere within the timeline, possibly the Void Beyond. Sazh gambles at Serendipity to recover Dajh, and after coming together, Sazh asks the casino owner to send him to the time where he can fight for the future and for his son. In Academia 500 AF Sazh pilots an airship in a battle against Caius Ballad with Dajh by his side, and saves Vanille and Fang's crystal from the crystal pillar before it collapses. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII After the formation of Nova Chrysalia, Dajh lived with his father Sazh in a house built from the remains of a crashed airship in the Wildlands. His soul was taken from him, and he remains trapped in a state of sleep. Lightning rouses Dajh by collecting the fragments of his soul in the coffer of souls and piecing him back together. Despite this Dajh remains asleep, and Lumina explains Dajh is scared to wake up due to Sazh's angry mannerisms. Sazh picks up a toy airship and flies it around the room and Dajh awakes ready to join in. On the final day Dajh and Sazh are reunited with Lightning and all of their old friends, and journey to the new world to begin their lives anew. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- In the new world, Sazh became a pilot-mechanic and Dajh stays with him. A reporter investigating stories of people who retain memories of a past life in another world visits them and interviews Sazh while Dajh plays with a human Chocolina. Sazh relates that after the Chaos of Valhalla was unleashed and the mortal and unseen realms merged, Sazh had helped Hope, Snow and Noel protect the populace until Dajh fell into a coma. The others had tried to help, but not even the doctor Hope had found could discover what had happened to Dajh. Despairing over his son, Sazh had distanced himself from the others. Creation and development According to the Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, Dajh was originally envisioned as a nine-year-old, but when Nao Ikeda, the game's support character designer, read the scenario, she got a more childlike impression of Dajh and wanted to create him younger and as someone one would "want to pick up and give him a hug." Ikeda expanded on the detail that Dajh likes chocobos and Dajh's clothes are, in fact, bought from a shop focusing on chocobo merchandise. Dajh has a round emblem with a chocobo motif "because it looks a little like the employer's mark on Sazh's shoulder." There are 16 beta versions of prerendered cutscenes in the game for the original USA PlayStation 3 release, and one shows Dajh with a more advanced l'Cie brand than what he has in the final game. In the final game, the later stages of the Sanctum l'Cie brand are never seen, but artwork showing the stages exists in the companion Ultimania guides. The Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega has a l'Cie brand progression chart that shows the progression of each l'Cie's brand, as well as the events that made the brands advance. According to the chart, Dajh started on stage 2 due to the stress of having been branded so young. It was on stage 5 during the fireworks festival, and was on stage 9 when Dajh crystallized. When he was released from crystal stasis, his brand was erased. Voice Dajh is voiced by Connor Villard in the English version of the game, and by Shotaro Uzawa in the Japanese version. Other appearances Final Fantasy Artniks FF13 Dajh Katzroy R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dajh is represented by a Fire-elemental card, depicting his concept artwork. Gallery Dajh-ffxiii-model.png|In-game render. Dahj crystal.png|Concept art of crystallized Dajh. Dajh concept.png|Dajh concept art by Nao Ikeda. Dajh concept2.png|Dajh's attire broken down. Vanille Dajh Fang.png|Vanille and Fang find Dajh. Sazh-and-Dajh-Fireworks.jpg|Dajh and Sazh at the fireworks display. Serah Dajh Ending.png|Dajh and Serah on Gran Pulse. FFXIII - Sprite-Dajh.png|16-bit Sprite of Dajh from Final Fantasy XIII online synopsis. Sazh and Dajh FFXIII-2 New Adventures Trailer.PNG|Dajh with Sazh in Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFXIII Retro Dajh Field Sprite.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective trailer. FFXIII - Sprite-CrysDahj.png|Crystal sprite. Trivia * Crystallized l'Cie are usually portrayed nude, but as Dajh is a child, developers may not have wanted to depict him nude and instead he is simply trapped in a block of crystal. An artwork representing Dajh in crystal stasis depicts him nude. An in-lore explanation may be that Cocoon l'Cie are always crystallized clothed, as Cid Raines also retains his clothes when in crystal stasis. * L'Cie in crystal stasis may "dream" of things they cherish. When Serah and Dajh are talking, about to meet with the group at the end of ''Final Fantasy XIII, Dajh says that "there were a lot of chocobos," alluding to what he might have "dreamed" while in crystal stasis. * Dajh was the one to name the Chocobo Chick "Chocolina." References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:L'Cie Category:Characters in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII de:Dajh Katzroy fr:Dajh Katzroy